


Puzzle Piece

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Wonwoo - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Mingyu, a heart transplant recipient, reunites with Wonwoo, his high school classmate and first love. Will love blossom this time, considering that Mingyu's transplanted heart was from Wonwoo's ex-girlfriend who died five years ago?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI056  
>  **OPM:** Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay - Ben&Ben  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Sa nagpadala ng prompta, maraming salamat sa ideya! Pasensya rin kung hindi ko nasunod nang buo ang orihinal mong prompta. Salamat din sa MODs para sa oportunidad na makasali rito (opo first time ko po kaya nangangapa ako, patawad po). Ayun, salamat at ingat kayo palagi!

“Welcome back, Wonwoo Jeon!”

Rinig na rinig sa waiting area ng airport ang sigaw ni Jun nang makita nito si Wonwoo. Ang bagong dating naman, parang nag-alangang lumapit dahil sa kahihiyan.

“What the hell, Jun, ang ingay mo!” Paninita ni Wonwoo nang makalapit sya kay Jun.

Nagpa-cute naman itong si Jun. “Grabe ka naman, na-miss lang naman kita eh.”

Natawa na lang si Wonwoo sa antics ng kaibigan nya.

“Hindi mo ba ‘ko na-miss?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo.”

Kinuha ni Jun ang isa sa mga bagahe ni Wonwoo. “Tara na, hinihintay tayo nina Kuya Cheol sa parking.”

Napatingin si Wonwoo kay Jun. “Kasama si Kuya Han?”

“Of course,” sagot ni Jun. “Alam mo namang inseparable ‘yung lovebirds na ‘yon.”

“Jusko Jun, nang-abala ka pa ng mag-jowa!”

Natawa lang si Jun. “Gusto rin naman nilang sumama sa pagsundo sa’yo eh, so quits lang.”

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

Ilang minuto pa, nag-reunion na sa sasakyan ang magkakatropa. Si Seungcheol ang nagda-drive, nasa shotgun seat naman si Jeonghan. Sa likod nakaupo sina Wonwoo at Jun.

Unang nangumusta si Jeonghan. “How’s Korea, Won?”

“Ayun, Korea pa rin,” nakangiting sagot ni Wonwoo.

Saglit na napatingin si Seungcheol kay Wonwoo sa salamin ng sasakyan bago ibinaling muli ang atensyon sa pagmamaneho. “Ayos ng sagot, Won!”

Natawa sina Wonwoo at Jun sa tinuran ng nakatatanda.

“It’s really good to study there,” pagtutuloy ni Wonwoo. “Maganda ‘yung curriculum, magagaling ‘yung mga profs. Nakaka-homesick lang talaga minsan.”

“Ewan ko ba kasi sa’yo, dun ka pa sa malayo nag-aral,” sabat ni Jun.

“Hayaan mo na Jun,” sambit ni Jeonghan. “At least Wonwoo’s back with us, just in time for our wedding.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Wonwoo sa narinig. “W-wedding?”

Itinaas ni Jeonghan ang kanang kamay nya na may suot na diamond ring para ipakita kay Wonwoo.

Lalong nagulat si Wonwoo. “Hoy! Kailan pa?”

Si Seungcheol ang sumagot. “Six months ago.”

“Congrats mga pre!”

Napangiti sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan sa reaksyon ni Wonwoo. “Akala ko nga ire-reject ako eh,” kwento ni Seungcheol. “Ang tagal ba naman kasing di nag-react noong inilabas ko ‘yung singsing.”

Sumabat naman si Jeonghan sa kwento. “Eh sa na-shock ako eh, what do you want me to do?”

“Pambihira, ang tagal nyo na rin ha,” sabi ni Wonwoo. “Since high school pa, right?”

“Second year high school,” sagot ni Jun habang may ka-text sa cellphone.

Bigla namang naging seryoso ang histura ni Wonwoo. “Pero in all seriousness, I’m happy for both of you.”

“Thanks Won,” sagot ni Seungcheol.

“Anyway, any stopovers? Baka may gusto kayong bilhin,” sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Can we drop by a coffee shop?” Tanong ni Wonwoo. “Gusto ko magkape.”

“Ayan sakto may Starbucks, park muna tayo saglit,” sabi ni Seungcheol.

Agad bumaba si Wonwoo pagka-park nila sa tapat ng Starbucks at naglakad papasok sa coffee shop. Agad naman syang sinalubong ng mabangong amoy ng kape. Sinalubong din sya ng “Maybe the Night” ng Ben&Ben na syang background music sa coffee shop.

_I want to lay down by the fire with you_

_Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too_

_Your love surrounds me like a lullaby_

_Singing softly, you are mine oh mine_

Naghihintay ng order si Wonwoo nang biglang may tumawag sa kanya.

“Wonwoo Jeon?”

Nilingon ni Wonwoo ang pinanggalingan ng boses na tumawag sa kanya.

“Mingyu Kim? Is that you?”

_Moon has never glowed this color_

_Hearts have never been this close_

_I have never been more certain_

_I will love you 'til we're old_

“Wonwoo!” Sagot ni Mingyu. Lumapit ito for a bro hug. “Long time no see!”

“Likewise. Kumusta?”

“Okay naman ako,” sagot nito. “Ikaw?”

“I’m fine. Kababalik ko lang from Korea.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Mingyu sa narinig. “Really?”

“Yeah, finished my MA there,” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Well, welcome back then,” nakangiting sabi ni Mingyu. Napangiti rin si Wonwoo bilang tugon.

_Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear_

_Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near_

_Stay together here_

_“ONE GRANDE ICED AMERICANO FOR WONWOO!”_

Napalingon si Wonwoo sa counter at nakita ang barista na hawak ang order nya. Bumalik sya kay Mingyu pagkakuha nya ng order nya.

“Um, I have to go na,” sabi ni Wonwoo. “Catch up na lang tayo next time.”

“Sure,” nakangiting sagot nito.

_“ONE GRANDE HOT CARAMEL MACCHIATO FOR MINGYU!”_

“All right, my order’s there.”

“Okay, I’ll just contact you,” nakangiting sambit ni Wonwoo. “Bye, Mingyu.”

Ngumiti si Mingyu pabalik. “See you around.”

_We follow the pull of fate, into this moment_

Naglalakad na pabalik sa sasakyan si Wonwoo nang may ma-realize sya.

_‘Wonwoo ang tanga. Hindi mo kinuha ‘yung phone number, paano mo mako-contact?’_


	2. Chapter 2

Nakahiga si Wonwoo sa kama ng guest room nina Jun. Nakiki-stay muna sya sa apartment ng kaibigan habang naghahanap sya ng sarili nyang unit. He still has to adjust, apat na taon din sya sa Korea, apat na taong malayo sa mga kaibigan nya.

Malayo sa unang heartbreak nya.

Matutulog na sana sya nang biglang nag-vibrate ang phone nya.

_Message request from Mingyu Kim_

Napabalikwas si Wonwoo sa hinihigaan. _‘Paano ako nahanap nito?’_

Binuksan nya ang mensahe. Si Mingyu nga ang nag-send.

_“Hi Wonwoo! Mingyu here. Sorry di ko nakuha ‘yung number mo kanina. Good thing I found you in Kuya Han’s friends list. I’ll keep in touch with you through FB na lang, I guess? :)”_

Agad na in-accept ni Wonwoo ang message request ni Mingyu.

“Hi Mingyu! Sure, no prob with that. Nawala rin sa isip kong kunin ‘yung number mo kanina.”

Ni-lock ni Wonwoo ang phone nya, only to get another notification from Mingyu moments after.

_“Hehe. You free this coming Saturday?”_

Nag-isip muna si Wonwoo kung may ibang ganap ba sya sa araw na ‘yon bago sya nag-reply.

“Hmmm I’m free that day. Why?”

Agad namang nagreply si Mingyu.

_“Great! I would like to ask you sana for dinner sa Limasawa. It’s a resto near High Street. My treat.”_

“You sure? Nakakahiya, let’s do KKB na lang.”

_“Nah, consider it as my welcome gift for you. :)”_

Napangiti si Wonwoo nang mabasa ang reply ni Mingyu. “Okay, Saturday then.”

_“I’ll send you the location on Saturday. See you! :)”_

\--

Napakunot ang noo ni Jun nang makitang nakabihis si Wonwoo. “Saan ang lakad mo?”

“I’ll meet Mingyu,” maikling sagot ni Wonwoo na nag-aayos ng sarili sa harap ng full-size na salamin.

“Mingyu? As in Mingyu Kim na high school classmate natin?”

“Yep.”

Kita ang kalituhan sa mukha ni Jun. “Paano mo na-contact si Mingyu?”

“Saw him sa Starbucks noong sinundo nyo ‘ko. Tapos he found me on Facebook. Ayun, we got in touch.”

Napangiti naman si Jun sa narinig. “Uy si Wonwoo, may date!”

Tinignan muna sya nang masama ni Wonwoo bago nagsalita. “Date mo mukha mo.”

Natawa si Jun sa reaksyon ng kaibigan. “Ay sus, date ‘yan. Ako na’ng nagsasabi sa’yo.”

Napa-eye roll na lang si Wonwoo sa pamimilit ni Jun. “Whatever. Alis na ‘ko,” sambit nito habang naglalakad palabas ng apartment.

“Enjoy your date!” Sigaw ni Jun.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagpalinga-linga si Wonwoo pagpasok nya ng Limasawa. Medyo may Filipino vintage vibe ang restaurant, na nagustuhan nya. Maya-maya’y lumapit sa kanya ang nakangiting si Mingyu na may suot na apron.

“Hello Wonwoo! Glad to see you!”

Nagulat si Wonwoo sa nakita. “Hold up. Don’t tell me…”

Nginitian sya ni Mingyu. “Welcome to my resto.”

Lalong nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wonwoo sa natuklasan. “Resto mo?”

“Yeah,” sagot nI Mingyu. “Opened this two years ago.”

“Nice, I like the vibe,” namamanghang sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Upo ka,” pag-aalok ni Mingyu sa isa sa mga mesa. Pinaunlakan naman ni Wonwoo ang alok ni Mingyu.

Ilang saglit pa, inilabas ng waiter ang mga pagkain mula sa kusina ng Limasawa: mainit na kanin, kinilaw na tuna at sinigang na baboy. Napangiti si Wonwoo nang inilapag sa mesa nya ang mga pagkain.

“Pinoy dishes, huh,” sambit ni Wonwoo nang umupo si Mingyu sa harapan nya.

“Yes. Para at home pa rin ‘yung mga kakain.”

Ikaw ba’ng nagluto nito?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Yup,” nakangiting sagot ni Mingyu.

“Wow, that’s great!”

Inaya ni Mingyu si Wonwoo na magsimulang kumain. “Enjoy the food!”

_Move a little closer_

_So I can breathe you in_

_Wrapped in this enclosure_

_How long has it been_

“Grabe, it’s been years since we last talked,” sabi ni Wonwoo pagkaubos nya ng pagkain nya.

Nilunok muna ni Mingyu ang kinakain nya bago sumagot. “Yeah. High school pa. But you still look great.”

Napangiti naman si Wonwoo. “Oo nga eh.”

“May contact ka pa ba sa mga kaklase natin dati?”

“Well, I’m stuck with Jun bilang pareho kami ng course. Sa apartment nya ako nagse-stay for the mean time, habang naghahanap ako ng sarili kong unit. Then noong nasa Korea na ‘ko, saka ako nakapag-reconnect kina Kuya Cheol at Kuya Han.”

“Wait, sila pa ba?” Tanong ni Mingyu.

“Oo, ikakasal na nga eh.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mingyu sa gulat. “Really? Wow! Ang tatag nilang dalawa ha.”

Sumang-ayon si Wonwoo. “Sobra.”

_Feels like we can stay forever_

_In each other's arms_

_So lay down on my shoulder_

_I'll keep you safe from harm_

Iniba ni Wonwoo ang usapan. “Ikaw ba, may contact ka pa sa mga classmates natin?”

“Yeah. Madalas kami magkita ni Seungkwan lately kasi kapitbahay ko sya. Tapos minsan pumupunta kami kina Soonyoung at Jihoon para bisitahin ‘yung inaanak namin.”

“May anak na sila?” Gulat na tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Yup,” sagot ni Mingyu. “They adopted a baby boy two years ago, like a month after kong buksan ‘tong resto.”

_Hooh, you can lay down all your reasons_

Napangiti si Wonwoo sa natuklasan. “Wow. We really matured big time, ano?”

_Hooh, but your eyes betray your secrets_

Ngumiti rin si Mingyu. “True.”

_So why don't we fall in love tonight_

_'Cause everything else just feels so right_

_And now I just want to hold you tight_

_So why don't we just fall_

“Thank you sa paghatid.”

They’re now in front of Mingyu’s apartment. Yes, inihatid ni Wonwoo si Mingyu.

“No worries,” nakangiting tugon ni Wonwoo. Naramdaman naman ni Mingyu na nag-init ang mga pisngi nya sa ngiti ni Wonwoo.

“O sya, late na. Thanks again.”

“Likewise,” sagot ni Wonwoo. “Good night, Mingyu.”

Nginitian nI Mingyu si Wonwoo. “Good night, Wonwoo.”


	4. Chapter 4

Naglalaro ng game sa Nintendo Switch si Wonwoo nang mag-ring ang phone nya.

_Mingyu Kim calling_

Itinigil pansamantala ni Wonwoo ang kanyang paglalaro para sagutin ang tawag.

“Hello Mingyu.”

_“Hi Wonwoo!”_ Masiglang bati nito mula sa kabilang linya.

“Napatawag ka?”

_“Yeah, sabi mo last time naghahanap ka ng apartment diba?”_

“Yeah, why?”

_“Well, vacant ‘yung katapat kong unit. Want to check this one?”_

Nagulat si Wonwoo sa narinig. “Sure! Saan ‘yan?”

_“Send ko sa’yo ‘yung address. Sabihan ko na rin ‘yung owner, if that’s okay with you.”_

“Sure thing. Thanks Mingyu!”

_“No problem. Kailan mo pala iche-check?”_

Naglakad-lakad si Wonwoo sa guest room. “Okay lang ba’ng i-check ‘yung unit today?”

_“Hmmm, pwede naman. Sakto rest day ko today, samahan na lang kita.”_

“Okay, will be there in an hour. Thank you so much, Mingyu!”

_“No worries. See you later.”_

“See you,” sabi ni Wonwoo bago ibinaba ang tawag.

\--

Pagod na umupo si Wonwoo sa sofa ng bago nyang apartment. Matapos ng ilang linggo, nakalipat rin sya.

Tinabihan sya ni Mingyu, na tumulong sa kanyang maglipat at mag-ayos ng mga gamit nya.

“This looks more like a house now,” nakangiting sabi ni Wonwoo.

Sumang-ayon naman si Mingyu sa kanya. “True,” nakangiting sagot nito.

Tiningnan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu. “Thanks for the help.”

“No biggie, new neighbor,” tugon nito.

“I was actually worried when you offered your help sa paglilipat.”

Gulat na napatingin si Mingyu sa kanya. “Bakit naman?”

“Um...I was afraid na baka mapagod ka nang husto, eh diba…”

Agad na naintindihan ni Mingyu ang gustong sabihin ng dating kaklase. “Are you worried na baka bigla akong atakihin sa puso rito dahil tinulungan kita sa mga gamit mo?”

“Eh kasi diba...you have this...uh...condition…”

Natawa si Mingyu sa reaksyon ni Wonwoo. Bahagya rin syang kinilig dahil concerned ito sa kanya.

“Well, let me tell you this. I had a heart transplant years ago. I may still be on medication and monitoring, pero I’m doing better now. Kaya huwag ka nang mag-alala dyan, okay?”

Napangiti naman si Wonwoo, which made Mingyu’s heart flutter more. “Okay then. I’m happy to know na okay ka na this time.”

Sinuklian ni Mingyu si Wonwoo ng matamis na ngiti. “O sya, doon ka na sa unit ko mag-dinner. I’ll cook for you.”

“Okay lang sa’yo?”

“Ngayon ka pa talaga nahiya?”

Natawa si Wonwoo kay Mingyu. “Fine, free dinner ‘yan eh, sino ba naman ako para tumanggi?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Buti naman at nagkaroon ka na ng oras para sa’min,” nagtatampong sabi ni Jun na prenteng-prenteng nakaupo sa sala ng unit ni Wonwoo.

Tinawanan naman sya nina Seungcheol at Jeonghan na katabi nya. “Ano ba’ng nangyari?” Tanong ni Seungcheol.

“Iyang anak-anakan nyo from Korea, pinagpalit na ‘ko kay Mingyu,” pagsusumbong ni Jun. Lalo namang natawa ang magkasintahan sa narinig.

“Wait,” sambit ni Jeonghan. “Mingyu as in Mingyu Kim? ‘Yung kaklase natin noong high school?”

“Sya nga, wala nang iba,” sagot ni Jun.

Lumapit naman si Wonwoo sa kanila, na kakalabas lang mula sa kwarto nito. “Kung makapagsumbong, akala mo wala sa sarili kong bahay eh.”

“Teka lang, paano kayo nagkita ni Mingyu?” Tanong ni Seungcheol.

“Nagkita kami sa Starbucks noong sinundo nyo ako,” pagpapaliwanag ni Wonwoo. “Sya actually ‘yung nag-recommend nitong place kasi na-kwento ko sa kanya one time na naghahanap ako ng apartment, and dyan lang sya sa katapat na unit nakatira.”

“Heto pa,” sabat ni Jun. “For the past month, pag inaaya ko mag-dinner si Wonwoo, lagi akong tinatanggihan kasi kasabay nya kumain si Mingyu.”

Nagkatinginan ang magkasintahan.

Napangiti nang makahulugan si Jeonghan. “Mukhang may magkaka-lovelife na ulit a.”

Sabay namang nag-”ayieee” sina Seungcheol at Jun.

Bigla namang nag-iba ang mood ni Wonwoo. “Wala akong panahon sa lovelife,” padabog na sabi nito bago tumungo sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig.

Nagkatinginan ang tatlo. Maya-maya’s napansin ni Jeonghan ang litrato ng babae na nakapatong sa coffee table sa sala.

“Si Soojin pa rin ba?”

Natigilan si Wonwoo sa ginagawa.

“Bespren,” nag-aalalang sabi ni Jun, “limang taon na. Sya pa rin ba?”

Nanatiling tahimik si Wonwoo, na nakatalikod pa rin sa mga kaibigan nya. Nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumalot sa buong apartment.

Jeonghan decided to break the silence after a while. “Wonwoo, okay lang na malungkot ka about Soojin and all. But don’t let the past stop you from pursuing happiness this time around.”

“Deserve mo rin namang sumaya,” dugtong ni Seungcheol.

Humarap si Wonwoo sa kanilang tatlo, nagpipigil ng luha. “Sorry, masakit pa rin kasi talaga.”

Agad namang lumapit si Jun sa kaibigan at niyakap ito. Sumunod din sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan.


	6. Chapter 6

Napansin ni Mingyu na malungkot si Wonwoo. Nagmamaneho ito habang sya naman ay nakaupo sa shotgun seat.

“You okay?”

“Um...yeah, I’m fine,” sagot nito na sinabayan ng pilit na ngiti.

Dama ni Mingyu na nagsisinungaling si Wonwoo. Hindi tulad ng mga naunang meet-ups nila, tahimik ang binata ngayon. Tipid ang mga sagot, at pilit ang pagngiti.

_‘Hindi ka okay.’_

“Let’s go some place else,” sabi ni Mingyu.

Sakto namang naka-red light sa kalsada kaya nilingon ni Wonwoo si Mingyu. “Ha?”

“Change of plans, mag-drive thru na lang tayo sa McDo then sa rooftop na lang tayo mag-dinner.”

Nagtaka si Wonwoo. “Sure ka?”

“Yup,” nakangiting sagot nI Mingyu. “Para maiba naman.”

Sa Mercato dapat kakain ang dalawa, at on the way na sila sa BGC para doon. Pero naisip ni Mingyu na mag-rooftop dinner na lang dahil para sa kanya, hindi magandang venue ang mataong lugar para sa isang taong wala sa mood.

Ipinagtaka rin ito ni Wonwoo. Sa ilang linggo nilang paglabas, alam nyang hindi fan ng fast food si Mingyu. Sya ‘yung tipo ng tao na magtitiis sa gutom para magluto ng pagkain kaysa bumili ng processed food sa mga fast food chains.

“Magpapatugtog ako ha, okay lang?”

Binuksan ni Wonwoo ang car stereo nya bilang tugon. “Connect ka na lang.”

Malapad na ngiti ang itinugon ni Mingyu habang ikinokonekta sa bluetooth ng car stereo ni Wonwoo ang phone nya. Maya-maya pa, sinimulan na nyang patugtugin ang playlist nya.

_Another love, another loss is gone_

_Another night, another day is done_

_I'd be the last one to deny that it's so hard to be alone_

“Ben&Ben?”

“Yup,” sagot ni Mingyu. “Favorite band ko. Kapag malungkot ako, nakikinig lang ako sa kanila, then I’ll feel better later on.”

Wonwoo started listening to the song, at unti-unti syang napangiti.

_I came across a gentle melody_

_Love allowed it, so I let it be_

_Why'd it take so many seasons_

_Now I found a reason to live for_

Naalala ni Wonwoo ang pangamba nyang bumalik sa Manila matapos ang MA program nya sa Korea. Natakot syang baka masayang ang apat na taon na ginugol nya upang malimutan ang pait ng nakaraan.

Pero unti-unting nawala ang pangamba nya nang maging close sila ni Mingyu. Nalilimutan nya ang kalungkutang bumabalot sa pagkatao nya kapag kasama nya ang binata. Kaya agad syang pumapayag kapag nag-aaya itong lumabas, o di kaya’y sya na mismo ang nag-aaya kapag hindi nag-message si Mingyu sa kanya.

Mingyu became his comfort zone. His source of calmness.

_This is ours, this love_

_From the stars, we are above_

“Mingyu?”

Nilingon sya ni Mingyu. “Ano ‘yun?”

“Kasal na nina Kuya Cheol at Kuya Han this coming Sunday,” sabi ni Wonwoo.

Napangiti si Mingyu sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. “Wow, it’s really happening!”

“Yeah,” nakangiti ring tugon ni Wonwoo. “Um…”

Nakatingin lang si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, naghihintay na ituloy nito ang sasabihin.

“Isama sana kita, if that’s okay with you,” sabi ni Wonwoo na focused sa pagmamaneho.

Bigla namang namula si Mingyu, at lumakas rin ang kabog ng dibdib nya.

_Ours is a different kind of love_

_Find our names up in the stars_

_From the sky we are above_

Nginitian ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. “Sure, I’ll come with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Mabuhay ang bagong kasal!”

Umugong ang hiyawan at masigabong palakpakan nang maghalikan sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan sa harap ng altar. Marami sa mga bisita ang kinilig, at may ilang naiyak.

At dahil extra ang bagong kasal, kinuha nila ang bandang Ben&Ben bilang performers sa reception, bagay na ikinagulat ng mga bisita.

_“Hi, kami ang Ben &Ben!”_

Nakangiting nanonood sa gilid si Mingyu habang umiinom ng whiskey mula sa bar counter. Maya-maya pa’y nagsimula nang tumugtog ang banda.

_Hey, have you ever tried_

_Really reaching out for the other side_

_I may be climbing on rainbows_

_But baby, here goes_

Maraming bumabagabag sa isip ni Mingyu ngayon. Una, hindi pa rin sya makapaniwalang magku-krus muli ang landas nilang dalawa ni Wonwoo. Ilang dekada rin syang walang contact rito, kaya laking gulat nya nang makita ito sa Starbucks.

_Dreams, they're for those who sleep_

_Life is for us to keep_

_And if you're wondering what this song is leading to_

_I want to make it with you_

_I really think that we could make it, girl_

Aminado syang masaya syang makita si Wonwoo araw-araw, kaya panay ang pag-aaya nya rito. Dinner, coffee, night drive, you name it. Pakiramdam ni Mingyu, sulit ang kakapalan ng mukha nya na nag-udyok sa kanyang magsend ng message kay Wonwoo sa Facebook.

Sa loob ng halos dalawang buwan, marami na rin silang napagkwentuhan, mula sa mga throwback stories nila noong high school, mga pinagkaabalahan nila noong college, hanggang sa mga propesyon nila ngayon.

Sa mga kwentuhang ito, palaging nasisilayan ni Mingyu ang matamis na ngiti ni Wonwoo. Tila nakabisado na nga nya ito: mula sa naniningkit nitong mga mata hanggang sa nose scrunches nito - bagay na gustong-gustong nakikita ni Mingyu.

It’s the same smile he used to love when they were young.

_No, you don't know me well_

_And every little thing only time will tell_

_If you believe the things that I do_

_And we'll see it through_

Nasanay si Mingyu na hangaan sa malayo si Wonwoo. Magkaklase sila noong high school, pero hindi sila masyadong close. Palaging nakadikit si Wonwoo kina Jun, habang sya naman ay nakabuntot kina Seungkwan at Soonyoung. Ni minsan ay hindi nangahas si Mingyu na palalimin ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa dahil pakiramdam nya, tala si Wonwoo at sya naman ay hamak na mortal lamang. Hindi rin nakatulong ang mahinang pangangatawan ni Mingyu noon dahil sa kanyang sakit sa puso.

Akala ni Mingyu, mamamatay ang feelings nya para kay Wonwoo matapos ang kanilang high school graduation. Pumayag syang mag-aral ng culinary arts at mag-kolehiyo sa ibang eskwelahan para hindi sila magkita, para matulungan syang makalimot.

Pero mapaglaro ang tadhana. And here they are, in their high school classmates’ wedding, together.

_Life can be short or long_

_Love can be right or wrong_

_And if I chose the one I'd like to help me through_

_I'd like to make it with you_

_I really think that we could make it, girl_

“Ang seryoso mo dyan,” sambit ni Wonwoo habang naglalakad palapit sa kanya.

Ngumiti lang si Mingyu bilang tugon. “Ine-enjoy ko lang ‘yung performance ng paboritong banda ko. Pwede naman ‘yun, diba?”

Ngumiti rin si Wonwoo sa kanya. _That nose scrunch again._ “Yeah, pwede naman.”

Ibinaling nila ang atensyon nila sa banda at tahimik na nanood. Ang hindi alam ni Wonwoo, matindi ang kabog ng dibdib ni Mingyu.

“Wonwoo?”

Nilingon ni Wonwoo si Mingyu, na nakatingin pa rin sa mga tumutugtog. “Yes?”

Tiningnan sya ni Mingyu at nginitian. “Thanks for inviting me here.”

Nginitian din sya ni Wonwoo pabalik, bagay na halos ikatunaw ni Mingyu. “No biggie,” sambit nito bago ibinaling muli ang atensyon sa Ben&Ben.

_‘Gusto pa rin kita.’_


	8. Chapter 8

“Saan pala’ng punta natin?” Tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

They’re on a road trip once again. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, umaga sila bumiyahe, at hindi alam ni Mingyu kung saan sila pupunta.

“You’ll find out later.”

Hindi mapakali si Mingyu. Sa mga unang road trips nila, mas sya ang nagpapasya ng destinasyon nila. So not having any idea on where they’re going makes him a bit anxious.

Maya-maya’y nag-park sila sa sementeryo. _‘Ano’ng gagawin namin sa sementeryo?’_

“Let’s go,” pag-anyaya ni Wonwoo.

Naguguluhan man, lumabas ng sasakyan si Mingyu at naglakad kasama si Wonwoo, hanggang sa makarating sila sa harap ng isang puntod. Sa nitso nito, nakasulat: _Soojin Seo_.

Tinignan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo.

“Mingyu,” sambit ni Wonwoo. “Meet Soojin, my ex-girlfriend.”

Napatingin si Mingyu sa puntod, bago muling ibinaling ang atensyon kay Wonwoo.

“Upo tayo?” Tanong ni Wonwoo. Pumayag naman agad si Mingyu.

“Sorry, baka naguguluhan ka kung bakit kita dinala rito,” sabi ni Wonwoo. “I just want to share with you a part of me that only those close to me know.”

Tumango si Mingyu bilang tugon. “Tell me about her.”

Wonwoo bitterly smiled before speaking.

“Nakilala ko sya noong first year college. Naging classmate ko sya sa isa sa mga majors namin. We started off as friends, tas naging sobrang close kami, then the next thing I know, in love na ako sa kanya. She was a really nice girl. Maganda, kalog, matalino. Sobrang gaan nyang kasama.”

Nagsimulang makaramdam ng kirot sa puso si Mingyu, pero hindi nya ito ipinahalata.

Napapangiti si Wonwoo habang sinasariwa nya ang nakaraan nila ni Soojin. “We eventually ended up together the following year. Sobrang happy kasi we had the same goals, we help each other sa mga subjects namin. I found my peace sa kanya, that kind of peace that I would want to keep with me for the rest of my life.”

Nakatingin pa rin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, kaya nakita nya kung paanong naging malungkot ang expression nito.

“Kaso, the night after our graduation, she got into an accident.”

Nagpipigil ng luha si Wonwoo. Lalo namang nasaktan si Mingyu sa nasaksihan.

“Hindi ko ‘to ikinukwento sa lahat kasi ayokong makita ng mga tao na nadurog ako nang mawala sya. But that’s the reality of it, eh - a part of me died when she left me, us.” Hindi na napigilan ni Wonwoo ang pagtulo ng luha mula sa kanyang mga mata.

Hinayaan lang ni Mingyu na umiyak si Wonwoo.

“I just hope that whoever has her heart is doing well right now.”

Nagulat si Mingyu sa narinig. “A-anong ibig mong sabihin?”

Pinunasan ni Wonwoo ang luha sa mga mata nya bago sya nagsalita. “Apparently nag-sign up syang organ donor months before she died. Noong namatay sya, may nag-aagaw-buhay ding nangangailangan ng heart donor sa kalapit na ospital.”

Natigilan si Mingyu sa narinig. Maya-maya pa’y sinilip nya ang nitso.

_Died: April 6, 2015_

It was Mingyu’s birthday. She died on Mingyu’s birthday.

And not just any other birthday.

She lost her life on the birthday when he almost lost his.


	9. Chapter 9

“How are you, Mingyu?”

Ito ang paunang bati ni Doctor Joshua Hong kay Mingyu nang bumisita ito para sa kanyang monthly check-up. Hindi nya ito pinalalagpas para masiguradong tuloy-tuloy ang paggaling nya.

“I’m doing good, Doc.”

“Great, let’s start with the check-up.”

“Uh, before that,” pagputol ni Mingyu, “may tanong ako about my heart transplant.”

“Go ahead,” sagot ni Joshua.

“Would there be a way to know who my heart donor was?”

Bahagyang nagulat ang doktor. Matapos ng operasyon, isang beses lang nagtanong si Mingyu tungkol sa kanyang heart donor.

“Hmmm, great question,” tugon ni Joshua. “We need to check muna sa family ng donor kung okay lang na malaman mo ‘yung identity ng donor mo. Oftentimes kasi, they want to keep the donor’s identity hidden.”

Tumango si Mingyu.

“But we’ll see,” nakangiting sabi ni Joshua. “I’ll let you know once I get leads.”

Nginitian ni Mingyu ang doktor. “Thanks doc.”


	10. Chapter 10

Naglalakad si Jun mula sa counter ng coffee shop papunta sa mesa nila ni Wonwoo, dala ang orders nila.

“O, kapeng barako mo,” sabi nito sabay abot ng iced americano kay Wonwoo.

“Thanks.”

“Kailangan pa pala kitang ilibre para lang makita kita,” pagtatampo ni Jun.

Natawa si Wonwoo sa pagiging matampuhin ng kaibigan. “Sorry naman, ngayon lang nabakante.”

“Puro ka kasi Mingyu.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Pero pre, real talk tayo rito,” biglang pagseseryoso ni Jun. “Ano na ba kayo ni Mingyu?”

Napataas ng kilay si Wonwoo sa narinig. “Pinagsasasabi mo?”

“Dude, halos araw-araw kayong magkasama. Kulang na lang tumira kayo sa iisang bahay. Ano’ng score sa inyong dalawa?”

Napailing si Wonwoo. “Wala, friends lang kami.

Ayaw maniwala ni Jun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. “Mama mo friends.”

“Eh sa friends nga, anong gusto mong gawin ko?”

“Walang feelings at all?”

Natigilan si Wonwoo sa tanong ni Jun. _‘Wala nga ba’ng feelings?’_

Napaisip si Wonwoo. Simula nang magtagpo silang muli ni Mingyu, halos hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. Dinner? Ipagluluto sya ni Mingyu. Kape? Aayain nya si Mingyu para maglibot sa mga local coffee shops. Hindi makatulog? Magda-drive sila ni Mingyu hanggang sikatan sila ng araw sa kalsada. Badtrip sya? Magse-stay silang dalawa sa rooftop ng condominium nila at magpapatugtog lang ng mga kanta ng Ben&Ben habang kumakain ng tira-tira nilang pagkain hanggang sa good mood na sya ulit.

_‘Wala nga bang feelings?’_

“Kita mo ‘yan,” sambit ni Jun na nagpabalik sa kanya sa realidad. Ilang segundo na pala syang nakatulala.

“Imposibleng walang feelings, napapaisip ka eh!”

“Bahala ka sa buhay mo,” sabi ni Wonwoo bago uminom ng kape.

Hindi na napigilan ni Jun ang sarili. “Ano ba kasing pumipigil sa’yo? Si Soojin pa rin ba?”

Tiningnan sya ni Wonwoo nang masama bilang tugon. “Bakit biglang nasingit si Soojin dito?”

“Kasi pre, limang taon ka nang sawi. Kaya mo nga tinanggap ‘yung offer sa’yo sa Korea para makalimot diba?”

Natigilan si Wonwoo sa narinig. Tama si Jun: first death anniversary ni Soojin nang malaman nyang tanggap sya sa in-apply-an nyang MA scholarship sa Seoul. At tinanggap nya ang offer para takasan ang sakit ng pagkawala ng babaeng minahal nya nang todo.

Itinuloy ni Jun ang litanya nya. “Eh hanggang ngayon nasasaktan ka pa rin?”

“Pero Wonwoo,” pagtutuloy ni Jun, “napapansin ko, sumasaya ka pag kasama mo si Mingyu.”

Strike two for Jun.

“Payong kaibigan lang. Huwag mong pigilan ang sarili mong magmahal ulit. Nakikita ko ‘yung dating Wonwoo sa’yo pag kasama mo si Mingyu, so let it be. Sabi nga nina Kuya Cheol, deserve mong sumaya.”

Tumingin lang si Wonwoo sa malayo habang iniinom ang kanyang kape.

Bigla namang nag-vibrate ang phone ni Jun.

“Sya nga pala, may ipapakilala ako sa’yo.”

Napataas ng kilay si Wonwoo sa narinig. “Sino?”

“Na-meet ko sa conference last month,” nakangising sagot ni Jun. Namumula rin ang pisngi nito.

Natawa si Wonwoo sa kaibigan. “Hala sya, kinikilig?”

Maya-maya’y may lumapit sa kanilang lalaki. Ikinagulat ni Wonwoo nang makilala kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Jun.

“Hi Junnie...Wonwoo?”

“Minghao?”

Nagtatakang tiningnan ni Jun ang dalawa. “Magkakilala kayo?”

Nagtinginan sina Wonwoo at Minghao.

“Um...pinsan sya ni Soojin,” sagot ni Wonwoo.


	11. Chapter 11

Nagising si Mingyu sa ringtone ng cellphone nya.

_Wonwoo Jeon calling_

Agad na sinagot ni Wonwoo ang tawag kahit inaantok pa. “H-hello?”

_“Happy birthday, Mingyu,”_ sambit ni Wonwoo mula sa kabilang linya.

Napangiti si Mingyu sa narinig, tila nawala ang antok nya. “Thank you.”

_“Any plans for today?”_

Plano. May plano nga ba sya?

Ilang araw na rin nyang pinag-iisipan kung anong gagawin nya sa birthday nya. Maliban sa pagpunta sa simbahan para magpasalamat sa karagdagang oras na inilaan sa kanya sa mundo, wala syang ibang ginagawa kapag kaarawan nya.

_‘How about I confess my feelings? Uh, no Mingyu, it’s a bad idea.’_

_‘Hay naku, bahala na mamaya.’_

“Hmmm, how about dinner later sa Limasawa?”

_“Sounds good. I’ll just drop by somewhere tapos sunduin na lang kita sa unit?”_

Biglang kinabahan si Mingyu. “No, sa Limasawa na lang tayo magmeet,” sagot nito.

_“Okay. See you later!”_

“See you,” nakangiting sabi nito bago ibinaba ang tawag.

Masayang bumangon si Mingyu nang muling nag-ring ang phone nya.

_Unknown number calling_

Napakunot ang noo nya. _‘Sino’ng ibang tatawag sa kanya?’_

Kabado man, sinagot pa rin nya ang tawag. “Hello?”

_“Hi, may I speak to Mingyu Kim?”_

“Speaking.” Mas lalong kinabahan si Mingyu.

_“I got your number from Doctor Hong. Sabi nya gusto mo raw malaman kung sino’ng heart donor mo?”_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mingyu sa narinig. “Y-yes.”

_“Okay. I’m one of her close relatives, gusto rin sana kitang makausap. Can we meet?”_

Parang kakawala sa tadyang nya ang puso nya sa kaba. Huminga sya nag malalim bago sumagot.

“Let me know what time and where. I’ll be there.”


	12. Chapter 12

Bumaba si Mingyu sa lokasyong ibinigay sa kanya ng kausap nya sa telepono kanina. Laking gulat nya nang malamang sa sementeryo sila magkikita. Sa sementeryo kung saan sya dinala ni Wonwoo.

May natanaw syang lalaking nakatayo malapit sa entrance ng sementeryo. _Sya na siguro ‘yon_. Bago pa nya tuluyang malapitan ang lalaki ay nakita na sya nito, at agad na nginitian.

“You must be Mingyu Kim?”

Pilit na itinago ni Mingyu ang takot na nararamdaman. “Y-yeah, ako nga.”

The other guy offered his hand for a handshake. “Minghao Xu. Pinsan ako ng heart donor mo.”

Tinanggap ni Mingyu ang alok na handshake ni Minghao. “Nice to meet you.”

Naiiyak na nginitian ni Minghao si Mingyu.

“You okay?” Tanong ni Mingyu.

Nagpunas ng luha si Minghao bago sumagot. “Yeah, sorry I’m teary-eyed. I’m just overwhelmed to see you alive and healthy and right in front of me,” sambit nito bago tuluyang naluha. Hindi naman malaman ni Mingyu kung ano’ng gagawin.

“Um, can I hug you?”

Nilapitan ni Mingyu si Minghao at niyakap. He somewhat felt comfortable with that hug.

“Doctor Hong told me na birthday mo today,” sabi ni Minghao matapos mayakap ni Mingyu.

Tumango si Mingyu. “Yeah, it is.”

“Happy birthday then,” nakangiting sabi nito. “Do you want to see her grave?”

Agad na pumayag si Mingyu at naglakad papasok ng sementeryo.

“I used to hate this day, alam mo ba ‘yon?” Kwento ni Minghao.

Patuloy sa paglalakad ang dalawa. “Bakit naman?” Tanong ni Mingyu.

“Today’s a reminder that our family will no longer see my cousin, nakakalungkot lang,” sagot ni Minghao.

“But knowing that you got her heart on your birthday gives me relief,” pagtutuloy nya. “At least I know that someone else’s life was extended because of my cousin’s heart.”

Napangiti si Mingyu sa narinig, ngunit hindi rin ito nagtagal.

“Wait,” sabi ni Mingyu. “Why today?”

“Today’s her death anniversary,” sagot ni Minghao.

Mingyu tried to connect the dots, and it all eventually made sense nang marating nila ang puntod.

“Here we are,” sambit ni Minghao. “Meet my cousin.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Mingyu nang mabasa ang pangalan sa puntod.

_Soojin Seo_

Si Soojin na namatay sa araw ng kaarawan nya.

Si Soojin na unang minahal ni Wonwoo.

Gustong matumba ni Mingyu sa kinatatayuan nya, ngunit natigilan sya sa narinig na boses sa likod nila ni Minghao.

“M-Mingyu?”

Humarap sina Mingyu at Minghao at nakita si Wonwoo na may hawak na bulaklak at gulat na gulat.

“W-what’s the meaning of this? Bakit nandito ka?”

“Wonwoo,” sagot ni Minghao, “Mingyu was Soojin’s heart transplant recipient.”

Nabitawan ni Wonwoo ang hawak nyang bouquet dahil sa narinig. Hindi pa rin nya ma-process ang kanyang natuklasan.

“Wonwoo…”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu for a minute, emotionless, before getting the courage to leave them and run away.

“Wonwoo, sandali!” Pilit na hinabol ni Mingyu si Wonwoo pero napatigil sya dahil sa biglang pagkirot ng dibdib nya.

Agad naman syang inalalayan ni Minghao. “Are you okay?”

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu. Mangiyak-ngiyak nyang tiningnan ang tumatakbong si Wonwoo.


	13. Chapter 13

Isang buwang iniwasan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu matapos ang nangyari sa sementeryo. Pansamantala syang nakikituloy sa apartment ni Jun dahil ayaw nyang magtagpo sila sa corridor ng condominium nila.

Lumabas si Wonwoo sa guest room nang maulinigan nya ang video call nina Jun at Minghao.

_“How’s Wonwoo, love?” ‘Love?’_

“Ayun, tahimik pa rin,” sagot ni Jun. “Nagkukulong lang sa guest room buong araw. Lalabas lang para kumuha ng pagkain, kumuha ng tubig, o magpunta sa banyo.”

_“It must be really hard on him.”_

“Sobra. Hindi ko naman masisi, sobrang sakit para sa kanya ng mga nangyari eh.”

_“I just hope na hindi nya ibaling kay Mingyu ‘yung sakit na nararamdaman nya. Mingyu has nothing to do with this.”_

“Oo nga love eh. Pero hanggang ngayon di pa rin nya kinakausap.”

_“O sya, let me know if there’s progress ha. Sana mag-usap na sila ulit.”_

“I will,” tugon ni Jun. “Sleep ka na?”

_“Yup, anong oras na rin. Good night love!”_

Hindi na tinapos ni Wonwoo ang pakikinig at dumiretso sa kusina para kumuha ng pagkain at tubig.

Bago sya umalis, umilaw ang cellphone nya.

_31 unread messages_

Naupo si Wonwoo sa mesa sa kusina para buksan ang mga mensahe. Lahat, galing kay Mingyu. Isang mensahe kada araw.

_Day 1: Wonwoo mag-usap tayo please._

_Day 2: Wonwoo where are you? Let’s talk. Please._

_Day 5: Please let me know why you are not responding to my messages. You’re also not answering my calls. May nagawa ba akong mali?_

_Day 10: You’ve been out of your unit for more than a week already. I’m getting worried._

_Day 15: Hindi ko alam kung anong nagawa ko sa’yo, but I want to say sorry. I’m sorry Wonwoo. Sana kausapin mo na ako._

_Day 21: I checked the coffee shop where we frequently get our caffeine fix, pero wala ka doon. I also checked the rooftop, kasi doon ka naglalagi kapag bad mood ka. No signs of your presence there either. I miss you, and I’ll wait for the day na handa ka nang harapin ako ulit._

_Day 31: It’s been a month. I’m still waiting. I miss you Wonwoo. I’m sorry._

“Eh kung nirereplyan mo na kaya ‘yan kaysa binabasa mo lang?”

Nagulat si Wonwoo nang marinig si Jun na nasa likuran na pala nya. Agad naman nyang ni-lock ang phone nya para hindi na makausyoso pa ang kaibigan.

“Medyo tsismoso ka d’un, sana aware ka.”

“Eh bakit mo kasi iniiwasan?”

Hindi kumibo si Wonwoo, kaya tinabihan sya ni Jun sa dining table at inabutan ng beer. “O ayan, pampalakas ng loob.”

“Thanks,” matamlay na sagot ni Wonwoo, sabay bukas ng beer.

“Ulitin ko ‘yung tanong ha.” Tumungga muna ng beer si Jun bag nagpatuloy. “Bakit mo iniiwasan si Mingyu?”

Huminga muna nang malalim si Wonwoo bago sumagot. “Tanda mo pa noong araw na naaksidente si Soojin?”

\--

_Humahangos na tumakbo sina Wonwoo at Jun papunta sa emergency room, kung saan umiiyak ang mga magulang ni Soojin._

_“Tita, ano po’ng nangyari?”_

_“‘Y-yung sinassakyang taxi ni Soojin pauwi...n-na-nabangga ng truck.”_

_Hindi alam ni Wonwoo ang mararamdaman. Iiyak ba sya dahil nasa bingit ng kamatayan ang pinakamamahal nya? Magagalit ba sya sa truck driver na nakabunggo ng sinasakyang taxi ni Soojin? Magagalit ba sya sa mundo dahil nangyari ito right after their graduation day, kung kailan dapat nagsasaya sila?_

_Bago pa tuluyang ma-process ni Wonwoo ang mga nangyayari, lumabas ang doktor sa ER. Nilapitan nito ang mga magulang ni Soojin at kinausap nang masinsinan. Pinilit ni Wonwoo na makinig sa usapan nila, pero ang tanging narinig ni Wonwoo ay…_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Na sinundan ng malakas na iyak ng mga magulang ni Soojin._

_Maya-maya’y kinausap ng doktor ang nurse na kasama nito. “Time of death, 03:21am.”_

\--

“Oo, tandang-tanda ko,” sagot ni Jun.

“When I found out na si Mingyu ‘yung nakakuha ng puso ni Soojin, all that pain went back on me.”

“Alam mo ‘yung feeling na tiningnan ko sya matapos kong matuklasan ‘yon, then all the pain that I felt when Soojin left was back?”

Naubos na nina Wonwoo at Jun ang pangalawang bote nila ng beer.

“Okay, pero sinabi mo ba kay Mingyu lahat ng ‘to?”

Natahimik si Wonwoo. Matapos nyang iwan sina Mingyu at Minghao sa sementeryo, hindi na sya nagpakita sa binata.

“Kasi,” pagtutuloy ni Jun, “pakiramdam ko unfair para kay Mingyu na hindi nya alam kung ano’ng nararamdaman mo.”

Strike three for Jun.

“Kung hindi mo sya kayang tanggapin ulit sa buhay mo dahil naaalala mong wala na si Soojin pag nakikita mo sya, wala na ‘kong magagawa d’un,” sabi ni Jun. “Ang akin lang, let him know first kung bakit mo sya nilalayuan.”

Napayuko lang si Wonwoo bilang tugon.

“One last question,” sambit ni Jun. “Are you really sure that you’re still stuck with Soojin?”

Napatingin si Wonwoo kay Jun.

“Curious question lang naman,” dagdag nito.

Huminga muna nang malalim si Wonwoo bago sumagot. “Hindi ko rin alam.”

“You have to know,” sabi ni Jun. “Kasi baka mamaya, kinukumbinsi mo na lang ‘yung sarili mo na meron pa kahit wala na talaga.”

Muling natahimik si Wonwoo.

“O sya, matutulog na ‘ko. Pag-isipan mo ‘yung sinabi ko sa’yo,” sambit ni Jun bago sya tumayo at naglakad papunta sa kwarto nya.


	14. Chapter 14

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Wonwoo habang naglalakad sya papunta sa kanyang apartment. Ilang linggo rin syang hindi umuwi rito dahil iniiwasan nya si Mingyu. Kabado sya dahil hindi nya alam kung paano haharapin ang binata kapag nagkasalubong sila sa building.

Gayunoaman, nagpatuloy sya sa paglalakad.

Tama si Jun: unfair para kay Mingyu na iwasan ng taong naging malapit sa kanya nang walang dahilan. Kaya napagdesisyunan ni Wonwoo na ngayon kausapin si Mingyu tungkol dito.

Natigilan sa paglalakad si Wonwoo nang mapansing may lalaking palabas ng unit ni Mingyu.

“Wonwoo?”

Napakunot ang noo ni Wonwoo. “Seungkwan, ikaw ba ‘yan?”

Tinitigan lang sya ni Seungkwan.

“Uh..si Mingyu?”

Hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Seungkwan, kaya napayuko na lang ito.

Hindi naman maintindihan ni Wonwoo ang mga nangyayari. “M-may nangyari ba kay Mingyu?”

Huminga nang malalim si Seungkwan bago nagsalita. “Isinugod sa ER si Mingyu kagabi.”

“Ha?”

“Sobrang hirap sya huminga kagabi.”

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Wonwoo sa narinig.

“Sabi ng doktor nya, nire-reject daw ng katawan nya ‘yung transplanted heart nya.”

Nagpipigil ng luha si Wonwoo. “I-is he okay now?”

“Muntik na sya ma-confine sa ICU, buti na lang medyo bumuti ‘yung lagay nya.”

Napayuko si Wonwoo dahil sa natuklasan nya.

“Pabalik ako ng ospital ngayon,” sabi ni Seungkwan. “Gusto mo bang dalawin sya?”


	15. Chapter 15

Ang plano lang ni Wonwoo, kausapin si Mingyu. Pero ngayon, nasa labas sya ng room ni Mingyu...sa ospital.

Hindi nya maintindihan ang nararamdaman nya sa ngayon. Hindi nya alam kung iiyak ba sya dahil sa kalagayan ng binata, o kung magagalit ba sya sa sarili nya dahil pakiramdam nya naospital si Mingyu dahil sa pag-iwas nya rito, o kung kamumuhian ba nya ang tadhana dahil tila pinaglalaruan sila nito. Gulong-gulo ang isip nya.

Kaya hindi nya napansin na kanina pa pala sya tinatawag ni Seungkwan.

“Wonwoo? Okay ka lang ba?”

Napailing si Wonwoo nang ma-realize nyang tinatanong sya ni Seungkwan. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Tara na, pasok na tayo.”

Huminga nang malalim si Wonwoo. Maya-maya pa’y binuksan na ni Seungkwan ang pinto, at nakita nila si Mingyu na nanonood ng TV habang nakahiga sa hospital bed.

“Hello Mingyu,” bati ni Seungkwan. “Kumusta na pakiramdam mo?”

“Feeling better,” sagot ni Mingyu, bago nabaling ang atensyon nya kay Wonwoo.

Inilapag ni Seungkwan ang mga bitbit nyang bag sa mahabang upuan sa gilid ng kwarto. “Iwan ko muna kayong dalawa.”

Tumango lang si Mingyu bilang tugon.

Paglabas ni Seungkwan, nilapitan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu at umupo sa upuan sa tabi ng kama. Ilang minuto silang binalot ng katahimikan bago ito binasag ni Mingyu.

“Kailangan ko pala’ng maospital para lang magpakita ka sa’kin.”

Napatingin naman si Wonwoo kay Mingyu sa gulat. “No, it’s not like that. No!”

Mapait na ngiti ang isinukli ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry,” sambit ni Wonwoo. “I’m sorry if I stayed away.”

Tiningnan lang sya ni Mingyu. “Ganoon talaga siguro kabigat sa’yo ‘yung death nya ‘no? For you to hate me after finding out about the transplant.”

“No, Mingyu, I don’t hate you--”

“--then why did you stay away from me?”

Natigilan si Wonwoo.

“For the past month, I just asked one thing: an explanation. Sana ipinaliwanag mo man lang sa’kin kung bakit mo ‘ko iniiwasa--”

“--which is why I went to your unit today, Mingyu.”

This time, si Mingyu naman ang natigilan.

“Pumunta ako sa unit mo para sana ipaliwanag sa’yo na kaya iniwasan kita kasi mula noong nalaman ko ‘yung tungkol sa transplant, bumalik sa alaala ko ‘yung araw na namatay si Soojin. Na tuwing maiisip kita, nakakabit sa alaala mo ‘yung katotohanan na wala na sya. Na hindi ko kinayang harapin ka kasi hindi ko pa kayang harapin ‘yung sakit ng katotohanang hindi na sya babalik.”

Napatungo si Mingyu sa narinig. Muli, binalot sila ng katahimikan.

“That’s why I wanted to say sorry,” dagdag ni Wonwoo. “Kasi hindi ka dapat nadadamay sa kahinaan ko.”

Muli, isang mapait na ngiti ang isinukli ni Mingyu. “Mahal mo pa rin sya hanggang ngayon, ‘no?”


	16. Chapter 16

“Mahal mo pa rin sya hanggang ngayon, ‘no?”

Nagulat si Wonwoo sa tanong ni Mingyu.

“Kasi hindi ka magre-react nang ganyan kung hindi na,” dagdag nito.

Napaisip si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Mingyu.

_Kaya namang makayanan_

_Kahit pa na nahihirapan_

_Kahit lungkot dumaraan_

_Pag natuyo na ang luha_

Mahal pa nga ba talaga nya si Soojin?

Naalala nya ang sinabi ni Jun sa kanya.

_“...baka mamaya, kinukumbinsi mo na lang ‘yung sarili mo na meron pa kahit wala na talaga.”_

Mahal pa nga ba talaga nya si Soojin?

_Parang nahipan ang 'yong kandila_

_Init ay wala_

Mahirap nga naman kasing tumbasan ang unang pag-ibig. Soojin was Wonwoo’s first: first crush, first love, first kiss, first girlfriend. Lahat ng pangangapa ni Wonwoo dati maging mabuting kasintahan, ginawa nya kasama si Soojin.

So her death took a huge toll in Wonwoo’s life, to say the least.

_Hindi ba, pangako mo nung una_

_Tiwala'y iingatan_

_Baka naman sa susunod_

_Na habang buhay_

But that was five years ago. This time, dumating sa buhay nya si Mingyu.

Si Mingyu na binigyan syang muli ng dahilan para bumangon tuwing umaga.

Si Mingyu na binigyan syang muli ng rason para mag-look forward sa bawat araw.

Si Mingyu na handang makinig sa bawat kwento nya.

Si Mingyu na pinapakalma sya sa tuwing wala sya sa tamang hulog.

At ngayon, si Mingyu na nasasaktan dahil hindi nya alam kung nakausad na ba sya mula sa nakaraan nya.

_'Di talaga inasahan_

_Magkagulo't magkagulatan_

Parang kutsilyong tumarak sa dibdib nya ang mga salitang binitawan ni Mingyu.

_Tahanang pinagpaguran_

_Sa'n na napunta?_

Mahal pa nga ba talaga nya si Soojin? O baka naman kinukumbinsi lang nya ang sarili nya, hurting Mingyu in the process?

_Hindi ba, pangako mo nung una_

_Tiwala'y iingatan_

_Baka naman sa susunod_

_Na habang buhay_

“Hindi mo naman kailangang sagutin ngayon, Wonwoo,” malungkot na sabi ni Mingyu. “But just to let you know, gusto kita Wonwoo. Gustong-gusto. Matagal na.”

Para namang time machine ang mga katagang binitawan ni Mingyu na nagpabalik kay Wonwoo sa realidad.

“I’m really sorry, Mingyu. Hindi ka dapat nasasaktan nang ganito.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” sagot ni Mingyu, na nagpipigil na ng luha. “Nagmahal ka lang naman. Nagmahal lang naman tayo. Walang mali doon.”

Sa pangatlong pagkakataon, binalot sila ng katahimikan. Ilang minuto ring walang kumikibo sa kanila.

“By the way,” sabi ni Mingyu. “I’ll be leaving for New York in two days.”

“Ha?”

“Nire-reject ng katawan ko ‘yung puso ni Soojin. I have to go to the US para magpagaling.”

“Okay,” malungkot na tugon ni Wonwoo.

Nakangiting tiningnan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. “Use that time to heal, Wonwoo. Deserve mo ring maging masaya.”

Malungkot man, pilit ding ngumiti si Wonwoo. “I will.”

Tumayo si Wonwoo at nagpaalam kay Mingyu. “I have to go, magpagaling ka.”

“I will,” sagot ni Mingyu.


	17. Chapter 17

“So kung kailan talaga bisperas ng kasal ko, saka ka maglalasing dyan?”

Napalingon si Wonwoo kay Jun na naglalakad papalapit sa kanya. He’s having his glass of whiskey sa bar counter ng reception venue ng kasal ni Jun, nagchi-chill bago ang selebrasyon kinabukasan.

“Light drink lang,” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Siguraduhin mong light drink lang talaga ‘yan ha,” banta ni Jun. “Ayokong makakita ng best man na may hangover bukas.”

“Oo na.”

_Throw away my sleep_

_Eyes have better dreams when I'm awake_

_Take me somewhere deep_

_So I could sink my thoughts of you_

Napansin ni Jun na malalim ang iniisip ng kaibigan.

“Miss mo na sya, ano?”

“Ha?”

“Ang lalim ng iniisip mo eh. Tapos Ben&Ben pa ‘yung tugtog. Diba favorite band nya ‘yan?”

_Far out east I'll be_

_Driving to the lights we used to see_

_Just need room to breathe_

_I know I should let go of you_

“May use pa ba kung ide-deny ko?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jun sa narinig. “So ano’ng plano mo bukas?”

“Bukas?”

“Bukas, sa kasal ko,” sambit ni Jun.

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Wonwoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan. “Alam ko’ng kasal mo bukas, di mo kailangang ulitin.”

Bahagyang natawa si Jun sa pagiging oblivious ni Wonwoo. “Baka pumunta sya. Hao invited him.”

Napatingin si Wonwoo kay Jun. “Sure na ba ‘yan?”

“‘Yan ang sabi ni Hao sa’kin eh.”

_Save me from myself_

_Far too many rules I had to break_

_I don't need no one else_

_The way that I need you, oh_

Bahagyang kinabahan si Wonwoo. “Paano ko sya kakausapin pag nagkita kami? Baka mautal ako kapag kaharap ko na sya.”

Natawa si Jun sa pagpa-panic ni Wonwoo. “Para kang high school student dyan. Ano ‘yan, unang beses mong kakausapin ‘yung crush mo?”

“Dude, three years kaming di nag-usap. Malay ko ba kung naka-move on na sya.”

_But one half of my senses_

_Silently wishes_

_You were still with me_

“Eh ikaw naman kasi,” sabi ni Jun, “ang tagal mo eh. Hinintay mo pang umalis at di magparamdam sa’yo bago mo ma-realize na gusto mo na pala sya all along.”

“Oo na, tama nang pangaral,” sagot ni Wonwoo sabay inom ng whiskey.

“So ano na nga’ng plano mo?”

“Kukumustahin siguro,” sagot nI Wonwoo. “Bahala na.”

_Hummingbird_

_Beating of your wings still echoes on my mind_

“Basta pre, remind lang kita,” sambit ni Jun. “Pag nagkita kayo bukas, huwag mo na syang pakawalan. Ang daming taon nang nasayang sa inyong dalawa.”

_Hummingbird_

_Somewhere in me singing, wish we could rewind_

“You deserve to be happy this time.”

Ngumiti lang si Wonwoo bago inubos ang natitirang alak sa baso nya.


	18. Chapter 18

“The first dance is symbolic of the consummation of their wedding vows. This dance is the wedding couple’s first cooperative engagement and joint endeavor. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is once again my privilege to present to you, Mr. Junhui Wen and Ms. Minghao Xu with their first dance!”

Masigabong palakpakan ang sumalubong kina Jun at Minghao nang naglakad sila sa dance floor para sa kanilang unang sayaw. Hindi naman mawala-wala ang ngiti ng bagong kasal, lalo na nang magsimulang tumugtog ang kantang sasayawin nilang dalawa.

_God sent those eyes_

_To get me through the night_

_And all the shadows_

_Of the past fade into white_

Pinapanood lang sila ni Wonwoo sa sulok, bitbit ang baso ng whiskey.

_When all the memories_

_In my head subside_

_You'll remain here_

_You'll remain dear inside_

Tatlong taon. Tatlong taon syang nagnilay-nilay sa mga bagay-bagay na nangyari sa kanya: mula sa pagkawala ni Soojin hanggang sa pag-alis ni Mingyu. On most part of it, kinumbinsi nya ang sarili nya na hindi nya deserve na maging masaya sa piling ng taong gusto nyang makasama hanggang sa pagtanda, na lahat ng taong nagpapasaya sa kanya ay inaagaw rin sa kanya eventually, na mamamatay syang mag-isa at malungkot.

But his friends relentlessly convinced him to think otherwise. Nandyan si Jun na palagi syang sinasamahan kahit na abala rin itong ibalanse ang trabaho at lovelife nya. Nandyan sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan na kinakausap sya nang masinsinan tuwing may painom sa bahay ng mag-asawa. Nandyan si Minghao na madalas syang kinukumusta, lalo na’t pag third wheel sya sa date nights ng dalawa.

_We try to understand_

_The way the current flows_

_We find the love unplanned_

_That only fate can know_

And now, he’s relieved.

Napatawad na nya ang tadhana sa paglalaro ng baraha laban sa kanya. Napatawad na nya ang sarili na hinayaan nyang dumausdos pababa at hindi makausad pasulong. Tanggap na nyang may mga bagay na aalis at may mga bagay na darating. Na may mga bagay na nananatili lang sa buhay nya pansamatala, at may mga bagay na sasabayan sya hanggang sa pagputi ng mga buhok nya.

_And underneath a veil_

_Of my wide eyes_

He’s now ready to start again. And he’s hoping, wishful thinking...

_Is a heart unafraid_

_To let love inside_

...that Mingyu will be by his side.

Hindi napansin ni Wonwoo na may lalaking lumapit sa kanya.

“And lalim naman ng iniisip mo.”

Napalingon si Wonwoo sa likod nya, at nagulat sa kanyang nakita.

“M-Mingyu?”

Nginitian sya ni Mingyu. This time, it’s a genuinely happy smile.

“Nice to see you again, Wonwoo.”

Malapad na ngiti ang isinukli ni Wonwoo. Hindi nya maipaliwanag ang sayang nararamdaman nya.

“Likewise. How are you?”

“Doing good,” sagot ni Mingyu. “Still recovering, but feeling better. Ikaw?”

“Doing great,” nakangiting tugon ni Wonwoo.

Tanggap na nyang may mga bagay na aalis at may mga bagay na darating. Na may mga bagay na nananatili lang sa buhay nya pansamatala, at may mga bagay na sasabayan sya hanggang sa pagputi ng mga buhok nya.

And at that moment, Wonwoo knew. Hindi na nya pakakawalan si Mingyu.


End file.
